


Inner Peace

by mggislife2789 (dontshootmespence)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Car Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontshootmespence/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: There is never a dull moment in the life of the Winchesters, but when you and Sam have two seconds to breathe, can you sneak in a little alone time?Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Inner Peace

After banishing the Mark of Cain, settling the worst case of sibling rivalry in existence between Chuck and Amara, and Sam and Dean’s mother coming back from the dead after 30 years, one would think the group deserved a break, but apparently not. 

“Why don’t Cas and I go to the gallery where Elizabeth died and the two of you can go lore crazy, or whatever it is you nerds do,” Dean said exasperatedly, desperate for a break from the ongoing madness that was their lives. 

“Fine,” you huffed, sick of being foisted upon the lore despite your love of books and not stop pursuit of supernatural knowledge, “But you two take Cas’ car, we get Baby.”

If Sam had suggested it, he would’ve laughed it off, but as the woman who was keeping his brother at least somewhat happy and free from drowning in his own misery, he tended to give in to you. “You’ve got me over a barrel and you know it.”

“I do,” you laughed. “We’ll meet you back at the bunker later. Keep us updated.”

\-----

The ride back to the bunker was mainly filled with silence until some random chick appeared in the back seat forcing you and Sam off the road. Apparently, her name was Jessica, a reaper sent by Billie to keep on eye on them. Once she explained that people were dying before their times and that they could call on her for assistance if need be, she disappeared, leaving you and Sam to finally return to the bunker.

As Sam pulled Baby into the garage and cut the engine, he took a deep breath, brows furrowed in sudden anxiety. “You okay, babe?” You asked, stepping out of the car. 

“I’m just...tired,” he replied, combing his fingers through his hair. “We need a break. We...we deserve a break, don’t we?”

Nodding, you walked around the car and wrapped your arms around his waist, leaning into his muscled chest and just allowing yourself to be, if only for a moment. “We should get going,” you said after a moment. 

When you moved, Sam pulled you back, desperate for more than just the slight reprieve. “Just another minute, please.” His voice cracked ever so slightly and it broke your heart. 

One moment slid into the next as you breathed each other in and shut the rest of the world out. You all needed a vacation, but you wanted to take Sam away to a far off island and distract him from all the bullshit. Tipping your head upward, you dragged your lips against the stubble on his jawline. With all the running around, he’s barely had a chance to shower, eat and sleep, no less shave, but you don’t mind. The coarseness sends a shiver down your spine, causing you to arch into the fullness of his body in a search of some sort of inner peace. Maybe if he’ll let you, you can forget for a few moments.

“We should really get inside,” he said, voice straining as his cock pushed against the confines of his jeans. 

You ran your palm down his chest and underneath his shirt, playing at the hemline of his jeans, teasing as your fingers danced around his leather belt. “Maybe we should, but maybe we deserve two seconds of a break...Sam, let me help you forget for a minute.”

Testing your boundaries, you begin to undo his belt. He fought his desire for a moment longer before giving in, cupping your face in his hands and opening your mouth with the intensity of his soft lips. 

Without care for the crappy fluorescent lights of the bunker’s garage or the slight tang of your sweat-slick skin, you push Sam back against Baby’s frame and slip your hand underneath his boxers, slowly palming at his length until he’s putty in your hands. “Y/N, we...”

“Shhh, love. Just let go and let me take care of you.” You step back and pull your shirt up over your head, tossing it into the front seat before opening the back door and crawling inside.

Eyes glazed and mind dazed, Sam followed behind and pulled the doors closed before gathering you into his lap. You grind down in desperation, not realizing just how much you need this too, the friction and the material between you becoming almost unbearable. 

Sam smashes his lips against yours, devouring your taste as you shimmy his jeans down and push them around his ankles. His length pulses in your hand as you tease the head, lubing him up with a mix of spit and pre-come. 

A guttural moan leaves his lips as you slid down onto his length, watching him as he watches himself disappear inside of you. He palms your breasts, roughened hands scratching deliciously across your nipples, finally allowing himself the moment’s reprieve you both deserve. 

Breaths become heavy when you grind down onto him, his thumb resting gently against your clit so that with each circle of your hips an electric pulse of pleasure snakes its way up your body. 

Sam dips his head down and takes a nipple into his mouth, wrapping it in the silkiness of his tongue, so warm, so wet. “God, baby, I’ve missed you.”

You haven’t been apart for weeks, but you know exactly what he means. This kind of intimacy tends to slip away during times like these. “I’m here, baby. Let go. Fuck me.”

He wraps his enormous hands around your hips and holds you down, thrusting his cock into your pussy in a desperate search for solace. He closed his eyes and pulled your head into the crook of his neck, keeping up a steady pace until he was crying out and you were shaking in his arms. You kissed the sweat off his skin and tightened your walls around him, shaking as hot spurts of come coated your insides. “Sam-”

“I love you,” he whispered, resting his forehead against yours as he softened inside you. A small smile emerged after what seemed likes weeks away. “Thank you for that. I think I needed that.”

“I think we both did.” You removed yourself from his lap and slide to his side, curling in underneath his arm. “Let’s just stay here for a few more minutes. Then we can go lore crazy.”

In the silence, you both nearly fell asleep until you heard someone exclaim from outside the car. “What the fuck?!”

“Dean?” You called out, rolling down the window with a sheepish smile. “Didn’t think you’d be back so soon.”

“What the hell is going on?” 

“Do I need to give you the birds and the bees talk Dean? I know it can be a little complicated.”

Cas looked over the car and turned to Dean. “It appears they’ve pulled a Titanic.”

Snickering, you closed the window and put on enough clothes that you wouldn’t be flashing your basically brother-in-law and your friendly neighborhood seraph. 

Sam let loose a laugh much needed when he heard Dean and Cas bickering outside the car. “Metatron downloading every single pop culture reference into your brain is literally the worst thing that’s ever happened to me!”

As you slid out of the car, you tapped his shoulder. “No, I think the worst thing is the knowledge that Sam’s bare ass has been on your back seat.”

Dean did what felt like a quintuple take between the back seat and the two of you running away. You’d both get it from him for a little while but Cas couldn’t help but join you in laughter. It was hard to come by these days.


End file.
